The Hunter and the Lion
by HunterLavellan22
Summary: Da'Assan never thought she would ever leave her Dalish clan. But when the Keeper sends her on a mission she can't refuse, her life changes forever. This will be a long term fanfiction, and will be updated regularly.
1. Chapter One, Part One

From her first steps in the forest as a child, Da'Assan had always known that she wanted to become an archer. At a young age, she crafted her first bow and practiced into nightfall. Some nights, she would sneak out and hunt solo for small game. As she grew older, she became the leader of the clan's main hunting group. With her intense and clever hunting strategies, they were known to take down any game or enemy that came too close. Once she was ready, and showed her determination, she was given Andruil's markings.

Her best friend, Zilyana, was the daughter of the Keeper; therefore, she grew up under a more watchful eye. Keeper Deshanna always expected more out of her and pushed her to her limits. Because of this, her parents had always known that she was destined for greatness. However, they never expected her to leave the clan for good.

"Da'Assan, come. I need to speak with you," the Keeper spoke quietly while ushering her to a tent on the far corner of the camp. It was dark, but the night sky was littered with bright stars. The clan hadn't been in this area for long, and the land was now flourishing with plants and wildlife. Da'Assan silently hoped the Keeper wasn't planning to move so soon.

They entered into her spacious tent, and Keeper Deshanna gestured her to sit. As Da'Assan sat, Deshanna used magic to light a small fire. A red light emitted from the staff she was carrying, and a fire burst into the middle of her tent.

"Yes, Keeper? Where are the others? Usually when we move, you bring us all here so we can lead the way." Da'Assan looked on as Deshanna started a cup of tea and warmed it over the burning wood. She didn't answer her immediately. Instead, they sat in a stilled silence while the Keeper finished her task. Da'Assan looked around impatiently, curious as to what was going on.

"This isn't for the others, lethallan. This is a task that you, and only you, can do for me. I will send some of my finest warriors to protect you on your mission, including my dear Zilyana. But you will be the one that brings back what I need." The Keeper turned away from her and looked out through a small slit in the opening of the tent. Da'Assan could not see outside, but the bright moon revealed a concerned look on Deshanna's slim face. She knew that the Keeper was looking out onto her daughter's tent.

The Keeper's face did not show her age. Da'Assan knew that her parents had grown up with the Keeper as she had grown up with Zilyana. However, when the Keeper's husband, Heldar, died in a hunting accident involving templars, Da'Assan's presence that day solidified the bond between the two families. She still suffers flashbacks that plague her mind now and again as Da'Assan considered Deshanna and Heldar as another set of parents and Zilyana as a sister. Da'Assan and Zilyana didn't have siblings, so they grew up roaming the forests together. They were never apart from each other.

"Anything you ask of me, I will do," Da'Assan said more sternly than she intended. She didn't realize it until after Deshanna looked at her unexpectedly. Those normally big, baby blue eyes pierced through her before she softened her gaze.

"Yes, I assumed you would say that. You know about the problems the shems are having, yes? I'm sure you have heard enough about them during your interactions with them."

She had heard many things. She knew there was a war between mages and templars. She had heard rumors of a Chantry conclave happening soon, but she had not put much thought into it until now. She knew the fighting was expanding, but the clan tended to move before it got close enough.

"I had sent Sylvar to a local Chantry to investigate and bring back any information he discovered about the upcoming meeting," Deshanna continued. "As you may have noticed, the fighting between these two sides is becoming progressively worse. More deaths are happening, with little to no resolution in sight. We have come too close to being stuck in the middle. So with this, I want to send you with a very small elite group to this conclave. You are to be the one to listen in on this conversation, and I need you to inform me of everything when you return."

Da'Assan's palms started to sweat. She had been waiting for a moment like this to truly prove herself. She couldn't resist an opportunity to help her people; she cared for this clan more than anything else. Her whole life had been about leading and fighting for clan Lavellan, and this gave her another opportunity to prove her place in the clan.

"I humbly accept. I can't imagine the full extent of the impact this war has inflicted upon the shems. It has impacted us as well. If there will be any chance of peace, it will be at this meeting." Da'Assan swiftly stood up from her spot on the dirt floor, and bowed towards the Keeper before asking, "When do we leave?"

The Keeper cracked a wry smile at her and said, "Right away. You only have three days to travel. We will be waiting on a message from you. I have met with each of you separately and the others are already preparing themselves now."

"I will be swift. We will send word as soon as we can." Hastily bowing, Da'Assan left the Keeper's tent and hurriedly walked to her own. When she pulled open the flap, she noticed her parents were already waiting for her.

"Deshanna informed us already. We are so proud of you," her mother gleamed. Though she tried to hide it, Da'Assan could see tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "You have never gone this far away before, but we know how important this is for all of us. Stay safe. I prepared this for you." Her mother gave her a small pouch that contained her favorite seeds and some fruit.

She gave her parents a short embrace. Her parents moved outside as she finished packing a small bag of essentials, including her mother's gift, and her bow. With a quick farewell, she hurried off to the Keeper's tent. It wasn't long before the party had gathered.

"I have chosen all of you because of your great strengths and experience. Clan Lavellan couldn't be more proud of you and I speak for all of us when I say stay safe and hurry back," Deshanna raised her staff, and sternly slammed it on the ground. They each bowed, before glancing side to side to each other.

They all quickly noticed that this was the same group who does most of the hunting for the clan. Each of them was young and quick, all known for their immense skill and ability. They had formed a strong friendship through their missions: gathering resources, reconnaissance, and eliminating threats of the clan. There were five in total. Each specialized in a skill needed for the journey ahead. They were not surprised that this was the group the Keeper had chosen to go on this intense journey.

"You will travel to the top of this mountain in the Frostbacks," the Keeper instructs, pointing to an area on a simple map before folding it and handing it to Da'Assan. "It will be ruthless this time of year as the forests are filled with dangerous creatures, layered in snow, and pelted by howling winds," Deshanna finishes as she walks by, touching each of them on their shoulders so that they may rise. "But keep an eye on each other, and I know you will all return home safely."

Zilyana nudged Da'Assan as her mother was speaking. They gave each other smiles as the speech ended. They shared their final goodbyes with the rest of the clan, and headed off in the direction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes in the Frostback Mountains. None of them knowing what to expect.


	2. Chapter One, Part Two

"Sssshhh," hissed Da'Assan as she looked up and saw Sylvar in a tall tree. He was ready to pounce at any moment with his two daggers, ready in hand. His gaze shifted from Da'Assan to a very large bear a short distance away. The bear's back was turned to the group. Occasionally, it lifted it's head on alert, but detecting no threats, it returned to pawing the ground.

They had fought and killed large bears before, so they were naturally positioned. Da'Assan slowly raised her hand above her head, preparing to give the signal. Seeing the movement, Sylvar coated the blades of his daggers in a bright green, slick liquid. Zilyana grabbed the hilt of her greatsword and made a step forward, trying her best to keep quiet as her boots crunched the leaves beneath her. Vesryn prepared his shield, settling side to side with Zilyana. He was several inches taller than her, but she held her own whenever they sparred. Vesryn used his shield as his main weapon, bashing into the enemy to break their guard before stabbing them with his sword. Several feet behind the party, Naevys stood prepared to apply healing magic at a moment's notice if they may need it. Her magical staff glowed with embedded crystallized runes that enhanced her spells.

Da'Assan was crouched low to the ground when she swiftly dropped her hand. Immediately, Sylvar dropped down from the tree, daggers aimed at the bear's neck. He felt the blades penetrate thick skin as the bear reared up on it's hind legs and began to shake off the intruder. Unexpectedly, Sylvar found himself flying through the air and slamming his back into a tree. He laid limp in the shrubs. The bear spotted Zilyana approaching a moment too soon. She made a quick thrusting movement, and her blade sliced through the side of the beast. It roared viciously, not ready to quit. Naevys was ready to heal Sylvar, and he made his way to his feet. Quickly, he climbed into the nearest tree, holding his position as he prepared for his next strike.

Da'Assan was agile on her feet, jumping side to side narrowly avoiding the bear's enraged blows. Her bow acted as an extension of her arms. She was so incredibly precise and quick, witnesses could only see her dark red hair as she pounced around the field. She never stayed in one position long enough to be caught. Arrow after arrow, shots found their mark into the bear's thick hide. Vesryn used his shield to bash into the beast, stunning it. When the bear became vulnerable, Sylvar jumped in from his position for the killing blow, slicing deep into the back of the bear's thick neck. The bear emitted a low gurgling noise before slumping over, having it's spinal cord severed. It twitched for several seconds as the poison reached it's heart.

Da'Assan knelt down and touched it's soft fur, softly stroking it. It was roughly 6 feet tall and weighed at least 900 pounds. She examined it, respecting all the blows it had taken before finally succumbing to it's end. A gash on it's side, multiple arrows stuck in it's rough hide, and poison dripping from several back wounds. Killing was never easy an easy task for Da'Assan, but she knew it had to be done.

"Ir abelas. Dareth shiral," Da'Assan quietly spoke, then rose to her feet. "We will use what we can of this creature. Do any of you have room in your bags?" She asked assertively, gesturing to the group.

"Of course I do, _dear."_ Sylvar grinned while walking towards her, shaking the blood off his knife. "I'll even do all the hard work for you, da'len."

Da'Assan looked at Sylvar intensely and strode over to meet him. She was much shorter than him, but stared straight into his sharp, dark green eyes intensely. He took a step back, knowing he had hit a nerve, "Alright, alright. Relax. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"No, please. Be my guest. You can do it all. We shall set up camp," Chuckled Da'Assan as she turned away and started picking up large, dry logs. "I prefer setting up the fire and cooking the meat anyway."

Zilyana walked over, soaked in blood. "I have to admit that that wasn't as big of a challenge as I was expecting." She started setting her equipment down in a clearing, close to a nearby creek. She then walked to the creek to wash off her sword, removing her heavy metal armor so it would also be cleansed of the blood.

The twins, Naevys and Vesryn, nodded to each other and then followed Zilyana to the clearing. The two of them started unpacking their bags. Naevys's was the most organized. She always kept all of her belongings packed neatly, everything had it's place. She brought one item out at a time, meticulously placing it before grabbing the next. Vesryn, however, simply untied the top of his large bag and turned it upside down, letting all of the contents spill out. He shuffled through the scattered contents on the ground and finally settled with everything in a huge pile, only needing his small compartment of seeds as a snack.

Zilyana returned to the clearing after her task was completed. She rolled out her thin blanket and set her baggage on the fabric, and began to air dry her weapon and armor. She decided that constructing the tents was the main priority since they would all need rest for the last day of their journey. It had been a rough two days leading up to this moment. They had seen a handful of templars and rebel mages, along with dozens of large forest creatures. They all tried their best to stay out of sight and remain quiet, but it got exhausting having to constantly worry about an attack. This was new to none of them though. They have had many unintentional confrontations while out hunting.

Zilyana walked around and picked up a few large logs. "I am going to get more. I figured we can use these to set up some small tents for ourselves. I suggest we make them close together," she said loudly, while dropping the logs in the middle of their camp. "Naevys, can you please start setting them up?"

Naevys nodded, and got to work. She had always been rather quiet, and kept to herself most of the time. Her and her brother were the eldest of the group at 29 years. Naevys took on the nurturing role, which came naturally to her. She started training Spirit magic as soon as she was able to walk. She always worked quickly and efficiently. Before long, the tents were set up.

"We have had a long day. By this time tomorrow, we should be at the temple," Da'Assan said emotionless. The others could see the exhaustion in her face. "I suggest we rest as much as possible, since none of us know exactly what to expect." She had started the fire, and shifted her gaze to Sylvar who was almost done cutting the untainted flesh off the bear. "We will all be doing guard watches tonight in rotation, since we all need to sleep. Vesryn, would you like to take the first watch?"

"Yeah...that is a good idea," sighed Vesryn. He had never enjoyed doing watches alone, even though he understood why it was necessary, given their current circumstance. They never traveled very far from camp, so it was rarely needed.

The sun started to set, and just in time, Sylvar arrived with fresh meat. After the meat was prepared, they quietly sat around the fire that Da'Assan had built. The only audible sounds were those of the biting and ripping of bear meat from the bone. They ate quickly, stopping only to savor the taste. The night brought on the winter's chill, and it wasn't long before they could feel the cold seeping into their bones. Each sat on the ground, moving closer to the fire until they were all just an arm's reach away.

Five tents circled the fire. Each of them a similar size, but none larger than what any of them would need for the night. Da'Assan's was the smallest, as she was naturally quite short for an elf and never carried much with her. Measuring in at a humble 5'3", her stature helped her immensely in most situations.

After their portions had been eaten and rotation schedules discussed, they went to their tents to sleep. Vesryn stood in the middle of the camp and proceeded to kick dirt onto the fire to put the flames out. He knew that they were not to be seen. The wind howled through the night, but it didn't bother him much. He sat next to where the fire had been and spent his time humming songs quietly to himself. A couple hours into his shift, he walked to Da'Assan's tent to wake her for her shift.

Da'Assan had always been a light sleeper. Ever since the hunting accident that killed the Keeper's partner, she hated the thought of being vulnerable. This mentality was needed for battle, but it hindered her mind in a way that made something as simple as sleeping a difficult task. She was on constant alert, and she never let her guard down.

She sprang out of her bedding when she heard the opening of her tent. Vesryn stepped back surprised at how quickly she got up, but Da'Assan paid him no attention. She gathered a small bag, and looked up at him. "Go, sleep now. Sylvar will wake you when it is time to move out." She then waved him out of the tent, so she could finish her task.

As Vesryn slowly walked over to his tent, Da'Assan had gathered her bow, a few arrows, and a blanket. Unlike Vesryn, she walked just outside the tent area and nestled by a tree. This gave her a better position to look over the area.

She had picked up a few leaves and twigs just to keep her hands busy. While looking upon her newest creation, which was a small stick figure, she heard a rustling by one of the tents. Her ears twitched, like they always did when she heard a sound unexpectedly. She squinted and quickly grabbed her bow and sling of arrows. Keeping low to the ground, she stalked around the perimeter of the camp before approaching the source of the noise. When she was right behind the rustling, she pounced!

A nug noisily squealed and ran toward the darkness of the forest. Da'Assan sighed heavily, and put her weapon away. Walking back to her spot, she heard leaves crunching behind her and turned to see Zilyana.

"I can't sleep, especially when I know how anxious you have been the last two days," she muttered before sitting down on the blanket that Da'Assan had laid out on the ground. "How are you doing?"

"Tired." Chuckled Da'Assan lightly while she sat down. "I'm just wondering what this will do. I think this war is bigger than the Keeper thinks it is. I just have...a bad feeling, is all." She hung her head and started to fidget with her hands. Zilyana looked at her suspiciously then grabbed both of her hands. Sitting in silence, they were hand in hand for several moments before Zilyana spoke.

"I know what you mean, but you can't live in fear forever, lethallan. I know it's more than just this mission. Ever since you have taken on more responsibility within the clan, you never seem to be happy." Zilyana looked upon Da'Assan's face and studied the scarring on her cheek, her most prominent scar. It went from the bottom of her left ear, across her cheek, and up towards the bridge of her petite nose. She knew it had happened the day her father died.

"This mission isn't just for you, Da'Assan," spoke Zilyana quietly. "We all have our part in the success of this mission. After all, my mother chose only the best. I know that my father would be proud of us."

"I'm just so tired, Zilyana. Nothing brings me joy anymore, not after what I let happen to your father. I fear that I will fail again. I'll let the whole clan down.," Da'Assan blurted out. She shook Zilyana's hands off of her face and pulled her in for a hug. Zilyana knew she rarely ever showed weakness, even with her. She cradled her in her arms, letting Da'Assan release all the emotions she had been holding in for so long. Zilyana started rocking Da'Assan and began to sing their favorite song. Their mothers would sing a lullaby to them every night when they were young. It made them feel safe.

 _"Tel'enfenim, da'len._

 _Irassal ma ghilas ._

 _Ma garas mir renan ._

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas ._

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas."_

Zilyana sang the verse quietly, stroking Da'Assan's long, soft hair. Zilyana had always been jealous of it. It grew fast, and she rarely cut it. It had grown past her lower back now, and Zilyana would help her braid it back and put it in a loose bun most mornings. After a while, she could feel her start to relax and loosen the grip around her waist.

Several minutes passed before Da'Assan sniffled and lifted her head off of Zilyana's chest. She brushed the tears from her cheeks, and stared deep into Zilyana's eyes. "We will not speak of this to the others; you know how they can be."

"Of course I do," laughed Zilyana while straightening out her back. "Sylvar will call you 'da'len' for the rest of the day. Vesryn will laugh and continue eating. And Naevys will look after you like a mother halla, never leaving your side and asking too many personal questions."

Da'Assan tried to contain her laughter, but it was hard. She quickly quieted down and spoke softly, "I really want to thank you. I feel you know me better than I know myself. You know just what to do."

And in that moment, Da'Assan actually felt at peace. They both leaned against the tree together, and rested for the day ahead of them. The night was quiet and peaceful. They went into their separate tents, and Da'Assan woke Naevys for her turn to go on watch.

Morning came quickly, with Sylvar being the last on watch. He loudly sang a song that he heard on the outskirts of a town tavern, and the group woke up quickly, begging him to stop. This was, after all, their last day of travel before the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and the last thing they needed was a song about a drunken pirate stuck in their head. By tonight, they will have already started racing back to the camp with information for the Keeper. They were all hoping that it would be good news.

The day wore on. The hike to the top of a mountain in the Frostbacks was not easy, but they didn't complain much. Except Sylvar, of course. He always had a way of making bad situations worse.

"Why do they have this all the way up here? Why do the shems trek this far uphill? They really are odd. I'm cold and hungry. Can we stop again?" complained Sylvar while rubbing his arms and shivering.

Da'Assan spoke loudly, "Well, if you had packed heavier gear and quick things to eat, _like I told you to,_ then maybe you wouldn't be so damn cold and hungry all the time! You knew it was going to be colder than what we normally would have to deal with." She continued her quick pace up the steep mountain, shaking her head. She pulled her scarf back over her lower face. No elf complained more than Sylvar.

Sylvar didn't say much after. Although he did make it a point to make his annoyance with the snow known by kicking his feet and keeping his arms crossed. He would occasionally look around and see if anyone was watching. When it appeared that no one was, he sighed heavily and quickened his pace to catch up with Da'Assan and Zilyana at the front.

After what seemed like hours of trekking through the deep snow, they could finally see the temple. It was unlike any structure they had ever seen before. Large windows of stained glass decorated its walls. The setting sun shone upon the entrance doors, reflecting rays of red and blue onto the snowy ground. Its size was that of a small town. Two giant stone statues stood aside the front gates, towering over them as they began walking to the doors.

Da'Assan coughed. They nodded at her as she explained going around to avoid being seen. On the side of the building, they noticed a small wooden door. Da'Assan shushed the others and touched her right ear to the door to listen for any noises. Silence. She beckoned them to her and they followed her through until they were in a large, open room. Each stood still, mouths agape at the high ceiling, before Da'Assan nudged them to move on.

Annoyed, she said, "If you all can't remember: we are here to spy, and get out as quickly as possible. Maybe on another day, we can all have a small picnic and marvel at the walls." She then lifted a finger to her lips, signaling them to keep quiet. She walked up to the door that was across the large room.

While shifting her body so that her back was against the wall, she turned her head outside the door and looked into the hallway. No one was there. She looked at the others and shrugged. It seemed odd to her, but she thought that maybe this wasn't a frequented part of the building. It was rather large; she knew they had to be more careful as they got closer to the middle.

"I will go out first. When I lightly tap my leg, come out one at a time. I will wave you on so that you know it's okay to move," she instructed. With one last look out, she quietly ran to the end of the hallway.

Still nothing. No one. She started to feel anxious. _How is there no one in this building? There has to be others roaming about, patrolling or guarding while this meeting is happening._ But then she took a deep breath and remembered that she needed to stay calm. She refused to let the group see her be worried about anything.

She tapped her leg, and looked back to Zilyana. While waving her on, she gestured for the others to follow. One by one, only a few steps behind the other. She followed this same pattern until they encountered a long hall spanning both directions with a pair of large wooden doors in the middle. She knew that must be where the meeting was taking place. Her stomach dropped at the thought that they still hadn't seen anyone. They were in the main hallway now.

Da'Assan whispered, "Don't follow me. Stay on the look out. Vesryn, take the right end of the hallway and signal if you see anyone coming." Vesryn nodded before moving to his position. He liked the idea of not being too close to each other in case they were spotted.

"Naevys, go down the left, and tap your staff on the ground if you notice anything." Naevys quickly walked down the hall and looked back at the remaining group, shrugging.

"Sylvar, is there any way you could possibly get onto one of those top beams and look from above? I'm going to need you to make sure everyone stays in place and communicate if anyone is approaching." He looked at several large statues lining the long wide hallway, before settling on one that was only a jump from a lower beam. Da'Assan looked on as he climbed the statue and leapt from it, successfully landing on the beam.

Continuing to keep her voice down, she looked at Zilyana. Smiles formed on both of their faces. "You were right, Zilyana. I can't live in fear anymore. The Keeper will be so proud of us after this journey. Now it's time to do what we came here to do. Stay here, so that if anyone comes, you can quickly grab me," Da'Assan smiled, and gave her a hug.

"Hey, let's just get this over with. You know how shem buildings like this get to me. Plus, I'm getting sick of Sylvar's complaining," Zilyana winked at her and chuckled before pushing her down the adjacent hall towards the doors.

Da'Assan was several feet closer to the door when she heard a voice that sent chills down her spine.

" **Now is the hour of our victory.** "

She froze. This wasn't a natural voice. There was emptiness, but also an aura of evil. It was thick with anger and death. The voice seemed to travel through her like the wind of a blizzard. However, she continued to move closer to the doors fighting the urge to run, her curiosity now taking over.

"Why are you doing this? You of all people?"

This voice was higher pitched, but much softer. She knew it had to be a woman, possibly an elder. She sounded to be in pain.

Da'Assan quickened her pace, but could feel her heart starting to pound. Sweat dripped from her forehead and down her neck. She could sense the magical energy growing as she moved closer. She started to notice a strange green glow coming from the bottom of the doorway. As she approached the door, she heard the unnatural voice speak again.

" **Keep the sacrifice still.** "

Her legs almost gave away. Da'Assan's heart skipped, and then started to beat rapidly.

She stumbled to the door, before slowly leaning against the wall.

"Somebody, help me!" cried the woman's voice.

Da'Assan's impulsiveness took over. She looked behind her and locked eyes with Zilyana who looked at her strangely, questioning what she was about to do. When she turned back to the door, she rammed herself into it before almost losing her balance.

"What's going on in here?" she demanded, stumbling into the area. All eyes turned to her, and that's when she took in the scene. An elderly woman dressed in religious garb was held up and bound by magic. Da'Assan quickly knew that this was the Divine, head of the Chantry. Men and women were standing around her, arms raised, magic pouring out of them. They were dressed in armor, and she noticed symbols on the metal, but she couldn't quite make them out. Their faces were emotionless, and they seemed to have been under some type of spell. Her mind was focused on the strange red coloring of their eyes.

Lastly, a grotesque creature standing with it's arm raised holding a glowing green orb. It had what looked like red shards growing out of it's body. She could see the skeleton of the creature before her and could smell the stench from where she stood. Never in her worst nightmares has she ever seen anything as ominous as what stood just feet away.

Time slowed around her. She stood frozen for what felt like hours. Her mind was racing and she started to feel light-headed. She could feel her heart beat outside her body now. Locking eyes with the tall figure, she could feel it's power.

But then, the Divine swiftly swatted her hand and knocked the orb out of the creatures long pointed fingers.

It came rolling to the left of Da'Assan, and she instinctively jumped to the side to grab it. When the orb touched the tips of her fingers, she became engulfed in magical energy. She felt she was going to explode.

And in a flash, everything was different. She was suddenly next to a crumbling staircase. In a desperate glance she searched around her for any sign of her companions. Unfortunately, there was a multitude of spiders quickly collapsing upon her position. Dazedly, she climbed the stairs with haste only to encounter a radiant feminine figure with her arm outstretched towards her. Da'Assan reached for her hand and as their fingers touched...

...she was lying on the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter Two

Darkness. Da'Assan woke up, bounded by chains. She slowly lifted her head and saw jail cells on either side of her. Each had a torchlight burning on either side of the entrance. Looking down, she saw her wrists were wrapped in metal. With panic starting to set in, she raised her head. Just one door, the way out. She wondered if she could make a quick escape, before slowly realizing that her feet were bound as well.

She then noticed the two women who were in front of her. One wore a long cloak, and her face was partially covered by a hood. Though, it wouldn't matter anyway, as she stood off to the side in the darkness. With a slight smirk on her face, she entered into the light when the woman she had come in with walked into the light.

This other woman was stern and had seen her fair share of battles since she had a deep scar on her cheek. She had very short hair and a sharp face. She walked in with confidence, and Da'Assan could immediately tell she was the leader. She knew this woman's type, as Da'Assan was also a stern woman.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you," spat the woman with the scarred face.

Tears started to form in Da'Assan's eyes.

"What do you mean everyone is dead?" choked Da'Assan through a small sob.

"Explain _this_ ," The woman grabs Da'Assan's chains and pulls them upwards. Her left-hand flares up in a green glow.

"I can't," Da'Assan says quietly.

"What do you mean, you can't?" yells the woman with the scar.

"I don't know how it got there!" exclaims Da'Assan. Tears start falling on her cheek, but she tries to hold back. She knows that she is in foreign territory, and she can't have her captives see her being weak.

"You're lying," says the woman before taking a step forward and raising her hand as if to strike Da'Assan across the face. Then the woman in the shadows stepped forward, grabbing her hand.

"We need her, Cassandra," she speaks softly. Da'Assan quickly noticed that she wasn't nearly as emotionally invested in this ordeal. This new woman spoke quietly, and she didn't have as harsh of a voice.

"I can't believe it. All those people dead. All my people gone," Da'Assan sobs. She slumps her head down and tries to control her cries.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" asks the cloaked woman.

Da'Assan lifts her head slightly. "I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then... a woman?" she says questioningly.

"A woman?" asks the woman before walking closer to Da'Assan and bending down to be face to face with her.

Looking her in the eyes, Da'Assan spoke, "She reached out to me, but then..."

Da'Assan was interrupted by Cassandra, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."

Leliana takes one more longing look before rising and exiting out the door. Da'Assan noticed the pain in her face before she left and wondered if she too lost someone.

Cassandra walks to Da'Assan and unlocks the chains. "What did happen?" asks Da'Assan, while Cassandra wraps and ties her hands with rope.

"It will be easier to show you," she says barely making eye contact. She then leads Da'Assan outside, and that's when she got a full glance at the monstrosity in the sky. A huge bright green hole in the sky that was surrounded by swirling green clouds, and floating rocks. It appears to be just above where the temple once stood.

While walking towards the camp area, Cassandra continues, "We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" asks Da'Assan while lifting her hands above her head to block out the light."

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world," Cassandra says with worry.

Da'Assan feels an immense pain in her hand and drops to her knees. It was unlike any pain she had experienced before. Simultaneously, the Breach expands and makes another tear in the sky.

Cassandra gets down on her knees next to Da'Assan and lifts her head. "Each time the Breach expands, the mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Da'Assan lowers her head for a short time before looking into Cassandra's eyes. "I understand," she says.

"Then...?"

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes. My clan deserves this much, at least," Tears form in Da'Assan's eyes before she quickly wipes them away.

Cassandra pulls Da'Assan to her feet and they continue into the town ahead of them. The villagers scowl at them as they walk by. Da'Assan can hear words such as "knife-ear", "rabbit", and "savage". This wouldn't be the first time she has heard them, but it stung a little more now that she was alone with no other elves around.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead," Cassandra informs her as they pass a few men selling swords.

Stopping just short of a bridge, Cassandra pulls out a dagger. She pulls Da'Assan forward then cuts the ropes binding her hands together. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more," Cassandra turns to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Da'Assan asks.

"Your power must be tested on something smaller than the Breach. Come. It is not far."

They continue onto the bridge and Da'Assan notices all those wounded. There were soldiers laid out across the stone, and their blood was staining. She locked eyes with many of them before they looked away. Da'Assan notices a pair of large doors on the other side of the bridge.

She looks to Cassandra who then yells, "Open the gates! We are headed into the valley!"

As the gates open, Da'Assan notices that the path veers to the left as it makes a slight incline. At the top is another set of gates. _This is going to be one long walk_. _What did I get myself into?_

Halfway up the hill, Da'Assan's hand burst into a green light and sends a shooting pain up her arm. She drops to her knees as the immense shock takes over.

"The pulses are coming faster now," Cassandra says while helping Da'Assan onto her feet. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

They pick up their pace as they reach the second pair of gates. They pass through them and find themselves on another bridge with casualties. As they reach the middle of the bridge, Da'Assan looks up to see a meteor from the Breach head straight for them. She knocks Cassandra behind, but it's no use. The bridge collapses and they find themselves on an icy surface. Another meteor rains down just in front of them, and from the oozing green pool, a demon forms. It has a skeletal form with black patches of rotten skin falling of its body. Its head is covered in a light fabric, so its face isn't visible.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra yells as she runs at the demon with her sword drawn.

Da'Assan realizes she is defenseless when another demon forms from the pool and comes straight for her. She searches around her for anything she can use as a weapon. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a bow with few arrows. Stumbling to grab hold of it, the demon slashes at her. She rolls just out of reach, before standing with the bow in her hand. Arrow after arrow soars into the demon before it bursts, falling into a pile of ash on the ground in front of her.

Cassandra struggles with the first demon before it too falls into ash. Da'Assan walks towards her, bow still in hand. "It's over."

Cassandra whips around until she is facing Da'Assan. With her sword pointed at her, she aggressively says, "Drop your weapon! Now!"

Noticing the absurdity of it all, Da'Assan shrugs. "Fine, have it your way." She starts to slowly lower her weapon to the cold ground before Cassandra sheaths her sword.

Taking a step toward Da'Assan, Cassandra speaks lightly. "You're right. This is a demon-infested valley, and this will not be the last time you will need a weapon." Cassandra sighs before continuing. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly."

After moving through the valley, and fighting off more demons, they come to a staircase leading to the top of a large hill. They run up the staircase before Da'Assan quickly stops. Loud screams are coming from the top of the hill. Her ears twitch as they try to tune in to what could be happening. She can slightly hear swords slashing into large objects, and she can already feel a strong magical energy pouring out.

Cassandra continues up the stairs and passes Da'Assan. "Hurry now, you can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Da'Assan questions before she runs up the stairs trying to catch up to Cassandra.

"You'll see soon enough. We have to help!" Cassandra yells as they run side by side up the staircase.

As they reach the top, Da'Assan can tell that a part of a bridge had been destroyed in this place as well. The gate doors had been blown off, and there was a small jump down before reaching the ground below. At least two dozen demons were being fought by a handful of soldiers. Da'Assan knew she needed to get down as quickly as possible.

Cassandra and Da'Assan jump down onto the ground and race to where the fighting is happening. From a distance, Da'Assan takes out two demons that were collapsing upon a mage. Cassandra finds her way over to a dwarf archer and fights her way through a group of demons. Da'Assan slowly moves closer to the mage, realizing that he was an elf. He was very tall and had sharp eyes and ears. He was bald and had a wolf jawbone necklace. She was happy to find someone who looked like her. Noticing that he didn't have facial tattoos, she assumed he was a city elf. She makes eye contact with the mage and smiles slightly, and he glares down at her hand. As soon as all the demons are gone, he grabs her hand and reaches it towards the rift in the sky.

Green sparks leave her hand before they form a connection with the rift. She gasps at the slight stabbing pain in her hand before relaxing. The power swarms through her as the rift starts to close. A sense of relief follows as the magical connection breaks and the rift bursts. It leaves no trace in the sky, but leaves a small green pouch on the Earth that lightly oozes.

"What did you do?" Da'Assan asks confusingly as she pulls her hand towards her chest. She hadn't realized how heavy she was breathing.

The elf laughs lightly before speaking, "I did nothing. The credit is all yours."

"At least this is good for something," sighs Da'Assan.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct," the elf spoke again. He looked over Da'Assan's shoulder to where Cassandra was standing.

From behind Da'Assan, Cassandra spoke, "Meaning it could close the Breach itself."

"Possibly," he says to Cassandra before looking to Da'Assan once again. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever," spoke the dwarf archer.

Da'Assan snickered and covered her mouth as the dwarf walked towards the group. He had red hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. His facial hair was light, and red as well. Da'Assan could tell his nose had been broken more than a few times.

"My name is Varric Tethras. I'm a rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong," He winks at Cassandra who scowls and sighs.

Da'Assan didn't quite know what to think of this man. In the absence of thought, she spouts out, "Nice crossbow you have there."

Varric laughs before looking over his shoulder to where his huge crossbow is slain behind his back. " Isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

Da'Assan leans forwards and smiles, "You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley," Varric says as he looks at Da'Assan and then to Cassandra.

"Don't even think about it," Cassandra says raising her voice. "Your help is appreciated Varric but..."

Before she can finish, Varric cuts her off, "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Cassandra clearly disliking his comment makes a disgusted noise. She goes to walk off before the elven man starts to speak.

"I am Solas if there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live," he says with a slight smile on his face.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" Varric cuts in again.

"Then I owe you my thanks," Da'Assan says while bowing towards Solas.

Solas puts his arm on her shoulder before speaking, "Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process."

Da'Assan straightens her back and turns towards Cassandra, "Where to now?"

"The forward camp," Cassandra says abruptly. "We will be meeting Leliana there. It isn't much further from here."

The small group continues down the path, following Cassandra. They come across small packs of demons, but it is very little challenge for any of them. Da'Assan notices how skilled of a mage Solas is and it reminds her of Naevys. She tries to continue on, but the pain is still so fresh. They climb a set of stairs leading up a mountain path.

"The forward camp is just up these stairs. We must hurry," Cassandra says while rushing the group.

Solas catches up with Da'Assan, "You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" Da'Assan snaps, raising an eyebrow.

"I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion," Solas looks at Da'Assan questioningly.

"We are both of the same people, Solas," Da'Assan quickens her pace up the stairs, leaving Solas behind her.

"The Dalish I met felt differently on the matter," Solas shrugs before continuing on.

A booming voice in the back of the group yells, "Can't you elves just play nice for once?"

As the group reaches the top of the stairs, Da'Assan's hand flares again. Leaving her breathing hard, but she doesn't stop walking through the pain. A rift appears just in front of the gate of the forward camp.

"I know it's difficult, but we must keep going. We are so close now!" Cassandra yells as she runs toward a demon. Da'Assan's hand feels as though it's on fire, but she grabs the bow off of her back and starts shooting arrows into the nearby demons. Varric appears next to her, and they stand side by side firing into the crowd of demons that appear before Cassandra. Solas runs to a better advantage point and uses ice magic to freeze and burst the demons. When there are no more enemies in the area, Da'Assan yells and thrusts her hand towards the rift. The pain is almost unbearable now, but she breathes through it until the rift disappears.

"Open the gates! The rift is gone!" Cassandra yells to the soldiers on the opposite side of the gate.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful," Varric laughs lightly as the group walks into the forward camp.

It's on a large bridge overlooking a mountainside. Da'Assan hadn't realized how far up they had traveled during their journey here.

All around the group are more casualties. Along the bridge are men and women in uniform lying on the ground. Da'Assan can't determine if they are simply resting or died. She had seen death before, but this was becoming overwhelming. Before she can think too much more about it, she overhears yelling at a nearby table towards the end of the bridge.

"Ah, here they come," says an older man in Chantry garb. Da'Assan notices that the woman standing next to him is the woman from earlier. She remembers that Cassandra had called her Leliana.

With a sigh of relief, Leliana walks up to the group. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is," the Chancellor interjects. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

His face has turned a light pink and there is a small vein popping out from his forehead.

Cassandra walks up to the Chancellor. "'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

Da'Assan walks in between the Chancellor and Cassandra. The tension has risen much in the last few minutes of being here. The Chancellor throws in one last snide comment before backing off, "And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Leliana cooly turns towards the Chancellor. "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." A sadness runs over her as she says the words.

The Chancellor's hands rise up and back down. He takes a small breath and shakes his head. "Justinia is dead. We must elect her replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter."

"So no one is actually in charge here?" asks Da'Assan assertively. "These arguments are helping no one. I am tired of standing around here while you bicker!"

Chancellor Roderick takes a step towards Da'Assan. He is now facing her. "You killed everyone who was in charge!"

Leliana pulls him back. He looks towards her and shakes her hand off his arm. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is useless."

"We can still stop this before it's too late," Cassandra speaks up. Another burst from the Breach explodes, sending sparks down towards the mountains up ahead. The pain sears Da'Assan's hand. "We must get to the temple, it's the quickest route. Let's take the rest of the soldiers and charge towards the temple. Now."

"But not the quickest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky," Cassandra puts her hand on her forehead while she thinks. Not before long, she turns towards Da'Assan, "How do you think we should proceed? After all, you are the only hope we have of closing the Breach."

Chancellor Roderick shakes his head, baffled. "Listen to me now! Abandon this before more lives are lost. This _elf_ cannot be trusted."

Da'Assan cringes at the way he says "elf." She had already had too many stares while trying to help. Her eyes narrow, and her eyebrows furrow. Anger rises in her. After everything she has been doing, he still doesn't trust her?

While staring down the Chancellor, she confidently speaks, "I say we charge with the soldiers. I won't survive long enough for your little trial. Whatever happens, happens now."

Cassandra smiles towards Da'Assan before looking at Leliana. "Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

Leliana rushes towards the gates and down towards the valley to bring help. Cassandra walks ahead of the group, with Da'Assan close behind her. The Chancellor folds his arms and stands direct. As Cassandra walks by him, he irritably says, "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

The hike up the mountain and towards the temple has the group weary. Some soldiers jog ahead with their weapons ready, while others march forward with Da'Assan and the others. It's oddly quiet this high up the mountain. The Breach expands several more times, simultaneously opening up more fade rifts. Da'Assan closes them with ease, and the soldiers slash through the demons with ease. In the pit of her stomach, she knows it won't always be this easy.

Stone stairs lead up to where the entrance to the Conclave was. They are now broken in places, with some steps missing entirely. At the top, they reach a small camp that has been set up. Multiple soldiers are lying on the ground, while others are replenishing with water and food. Yelling can be heard in the background, but the sounds don't seem to affect the soldiers at all. Some are running into the entrance with their hands on their weapons. The group makes their way to the entryway.

"Be wary," says Solas cautiously. "there is another fade rift inside."

Looking through what used to be the huge doors into the building, she sees that there is nothing but rubble. Huge stones lie across the ground. Soldiers are seen by a massive fade rift. Da'Assan sees a demon pierce through a soldier, and they fall to the ground without another breath.

She runs into where the battle is taking place. She readies her bow while also looking for a better advantage point to seal the rift. A demon spawns in front of her and she pierces through it with the first arrow. It bursts into a cloud and she presses further on. She sees soldiers to her left becoming drained. As they cut one demon down, another appears.

Getting closer to the rift, she thrusts her hand towards. Though the pain is endless, she knows she has to do this. Green sparks burst from the rift and connect with her hand. She shrieks as time seems to stop. Seconds pass and with a final pop the rift closes. The final demons burst into a cloud of mist.

Solas and the others jog up to Da'Assan.

"Another rift closed. You are becoming quite proficient at this," Solas speaks with affirmation.

A man walks up to the group and acknowledges Cassandra. Da'Assan notices he is wearing a dark lion mane around his collar. A large metal breastplate lies behind a burgundy with a gold trim cloak that has been tucked into a thick belt. His weapon is placed into the sheath on his side. The man has a scar on his lip and looks to be exhausted.

"You managed to close the rift, Cassandra? Well done." He looks towards the rest of the group and nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Do not congratulate me, Commander Cullen. This was the prisoners doing," she says while gesturing towards Da'Assan.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here," Cullen speaks with a bit of anger. Da'Assan notices the rings under his eyes.

Da'Assan lowers her head towards him, before slowly lifting it back up. She takes several steps forward until she is standing in front of him, "I can't promise anything, but I will try my best."

"That's all we can ask for," says Cullen with a small smirk that quickly vanishes. "The way to the temple should be clear. You will go down those steps in front of you, and follow them down into an opening. Leliana should be here any time now."

"Then we better get moving," Cassandra says as she makes her way towards the stairs.

"Maker watch over you, for all of our sakes," Cullen adds while putting his hand on Da'Assan's shoulder. He gives a small nod and quickly walks away towards a limping soldier. Da'Assan sees him lift the shoulder up and carry him out towards the camp outside the outer doors.

Da'Assan, Solas, and Varric follow Cassandra down the stairs. As they approach the opening, Da'Assan jogs to the front and sees first hand what the Beach can do. A rift the size that Da'Assan has never seen before.


End file.
